Shearing of a spool shaft of a gas turbine engine is an event that should be detected as quickly as possible. Conventional systems for shaft shear detection in gas turbine engines typically rely on a rotational speed change or a position change of the spool to identify the shaft shear event. Conventional systems for shaft shear detection can require a significant amount of time to identify the shaft shear event. Improvement is desirable.